1. Field
The present invention is concerned with ureas having herbicidal activity. Particularly, the present invention is concerned with 1-alkyl or 1-alkoxy-1-(1-substituted aliphatic hydrocarbyl)-3-substituted hydrocarbyl ureas and their use as herbicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,802 discloses beta-polyhaloalpha-hydrocarbyl isocyanates and derivatives thereof, such as 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trifluoroethyl)-3-phenyl urea and 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trichloroethyl)-3-phenyl urea, and their use as herbicides. Hoover et al, J. Org. Chem. 28(7), 1825-30 (1963) disclose compounds such as 1-(1-hydroxy-2,2,2-trifluoro-1-chloroethyl)-3-phenyl urea. Chattaway et al, Proc. Roy. Soc. (London) A-134, pages 372-84 (1931) and Chattaway et al, J. Chem. Soc. 1933, 30, disclose compounds prepared by the condensation of chloral with tolyl and nitrophenyl ureas. Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,846,399, 2,902,356, 3,418,334 and 3,488,376 disclose ureas and their uses.